


Полет

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF
Genre: Bakumatsu, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Это похоже на полет.
Kudos: 3





	Полет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Shinsengumi 2018 на Фандомной битве.

Это похоже на полёт.

Самурай должен принять решение за семь вздохов — Сэризаве хватает и одного. Он живет так, словно летит: не останавливается и не раздумывает, делает то, что считает нужным и то, что хочет, и не оглядывается на прошлое.

Но Сэризава знает, что не летит, а падает, и вокруг — пустота. Он заполняет ее выпивкой, женщинами и сражениями и чувствует себя живым, пока пьян от сакэ, от страсти, вседозволенности и от чужого страха.

Только пустота все равно возвращается. Он оставил в прошлом и потерял слишком многое: товарищей, цели и идеалы, он не помнит, скольких убил и ради чего, да его это и не заботит. Но порой ему кажется, что он теряет себя, и тогда Сэризава испытывает тоску и неясное чувство, которое ему не хочется называть страхом — он давно уже разучился бояться. Он топит тоску в сакэ, утешается в объятиях О-Умэ, убивает какого-нибудь мятежника — или того, кто подвернется под руку, наслаждается собственной властью — и ненадолго забывается.

Иногда Сэризаве чудится, что у его личной пропасти появились стены, и с каждым днем они сжимаются все сильнее, грозя однажды раздавить. Стены эти — Мибу-Рошигуми, и поначалу они казались Сэризаве досадным недоразумением, с которым он вынужден сосуществовать и терпеть их дурацкие выходки.

Смотреть, как меняется мальчишка Окита, поддавшись его влиянию, и отдаляется от своих друзей, приятно и забавно. Хиджиката и Яманами раздражают: они похожи на назойливых щенков, которые пытаются скалить зубы и не знают своего места — и только Кондо Исами будит в его душе тяжёлую, душную злобу. Сэризава знает жизнь: идеалисты вроде Кондо быстро умирают или, растоптанные реальностью, теряют веру в свои идеалы и становятся такими же, как и все. Сэризава предпочел бы второй вариант: он очень хочет взглянуть в глаза Кондо, когда тот поймёт, что таким, как он, в этом мире не место.

Но Кондо не ломается, а у его смешного отряда обнаруживаются настоящие клыки. Ними умирает, и Сэризава неожиданно ясно понимает, что он станет следующим и что только Кондо удерживает Хиджикату и Яманами от его убийства.

Стены пропасти сближаются, а падение становится еще более стремительным и неотвратимым, и Сэризава ненавидит Кондо и его людей, ненавидит собственное бессилие, а его существование превращается в мучительное ожидание развязки.

И когда они наконец приходят за ним, жизнь неожиданно вновь обретает краски. Сэризава бросается в бой, надеясь прихватить с собой на тот свет всех четверых, и это похоже на полет.


End file.
